Blast from the Past
by Seanbob04
Summary: Naruto is married. Has kids. And is the Rokudaime Hokage. What will happen when a girl who loves him returns? NarutoIno TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently became a Naruto fan, after watching the series, obviously I went straight to the fanfics here, and instead of starting a story I KNOW I won't be able to handle, I came to a decision...ONE-SHOT!! (possibly two-shot, I dunno)

Check it y'all!

Inspired by Viperflamer's 'ButButWHAT?' story, it is a MUST READ!!

**Blast from the Past**

A tall muscled man lay in bed, his eyes closed and a small peaceful smile on his lips. His blonde hair was long, and went down to his shoulders when it wasn't tied up. The man shifted and sighed. Another day, and the 24 year old man opened his eyes, squinting as light poured in from the gap in the curtains. He heard the birds chirping outside and guessed it was sometime in the morning

"Morning already?" A female voice asked.softly. The blonde hair of the women was draped over the man's bare muscled chest and she snuggled into his hold

"Yes, another lovely summer day" The man spoke back, his deep voice peircing the othewise quiet room.

The women groaned "It's too darn early Honey" She complained as her husband began shuffling

The man laughed, and gave her a long slow kiss, making the blonde women moan happily

"Yes it is, but you know our darling children will already be awake" He smiled

She grinned "Ah but we don't know for sure do we?" She barely finished before they heard a yell...

"MOM! DAD! SHIKA'S PICKING ON ME!!" Came the loud shout of a young girl

The blonde women moaned in defeat and slumped back onto the bed "Shut up you" She muttered to her grinning husband, she groaned and sat up, pulling on her morning robe and sitting down at her vanity mirror (is that what their called?) to fix up her hair.

The man however pulled on a tight black shirt and black baggy pants, the shirt had the emblim for 'sixth' on the back of it in white. The man yawned before heading downstairs towards the kitchen.

On his way he came across two young children. A girl, and a boy. Both had blonde hair, the boys eyes were a bright blue, whereas the girls were a deeper shade of blue. He often compared their eyes, saying his son's was the sky, and his daughter's the sea.

Both looked up before giving a shout of "DADDY!" And jumping into the laughing man's arms. He picked them up and birled them around before putting them down and leading them to the kitchen.

"Hey you two, you sleep alright?"

Both nodded "Yea, I was fighting some really evil bad man and so totally kicked his butt dad! Just like you do!" The young boy spoke quickly

The man chortled "That's my boy, but remember, you have a long way to go before you can beat your old man" He ruffled the boys hair

He tickled the girl, who squeeled and giggled "Daddy stop that! MOM! Dads tickling me!!" She yelled, as the man unrelentlessly tickled her

"So tickle him back honey, you know he's ticklish under his armpit" The blonde women said, walking into the kitchen.

"TRAITOR!!" The man yelled, laughing as both the small children attacked him and began to try and tickle him, both were giggling and squeeling as their father tickled them back.

Soon both the children were sitting at the table eating breakfast, as the man rose and spoke "I'll be back soon kids, just a few things to get done, then we'll go out to the park later alright?" Both kids nodded, talking quickly and laughing as they thought of going to see their friends at the park.

"Naruto dear, remember your on holiday, so no training" The women glared playfully at him.

Naruto let out a laugh "Sure dear, I'm just picking up some Kunai and other stuff I'm running low on" He bent over and gave his wife a kiss

"Won't be long okay Ino?" He whispered. Ino nodded as Naruto walked out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruno Sakura stared at the Hokage monument in pure shock. There, right next to the head of the fifth Hokage, was the face of her old team mate Uzumaki Naruto.

_'I don't beleive it, Naruto actually did it, he became Hokage'_ She thought in shock.

She had left the village six years ago, she had no other choice. After she had watched Naruto defeat and kill her old love Uchiha Sasuke, she had went into a severe depression. She had asked Tsunade for permission to leave Konoha, as everything reminded her of Sasuke.

She had no naive hopes that Sasuke could be saved, she knew that he was beyond help, but his death still hit her hard.

She had been leaving when Naruto had confronted her, and had begged her to stay. She smiled sadly when she remember his words that night she left

FLASHBACK

_"Saukura-chan, please, don't leave. Konoha is your home. You have friends here, your parents, people who care for you" He spoke quietly to Sakura, who had tears running down her cheeks_

_"Sakura-chan, please. I'm your friend, your teammate. We've been through a lot, I care for you Sakura, a lot. Please dont leave"_

_She shook her head "Naruto I can't stay here, I'm reminded of him wherever I look, I need to leave, I can't stay here any longer. Please, if you really care for me, just let me go" She cried_

_Naruto stood in front of her, he looked deeply into her eyes. For a few minutes, neither moved, until Naruto leaned forward and hugged the shocked girl, before he let go and slowly stood to the side to let her pass._

_Without a word spoken, Sakura ran out of Konoha. And out of Naruto's life. _

END FLASHBACK

She shook her head. Ever since she had left, she had thought of Naruto the most. It had taken her some time, but she slowly came to realise that she had feelings for Naruto, very strong and deep ones.

She shook her head and headed straight for the Hokages tower. It was time she told Naruto how she felt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sat at the Hokages desk, going through the seemingly never ending stack of paper work. Ever since Naruto had become Hokage, he seemed to get through all his paperwork quicker than she, the fourth, the third, and the second and first ever could! And he wouldn't even tell her how he did it!

"It's rather easy" He would smirk at her "I'm surprised the other Hokages never figured it out!"

She sighed and shook her head. She was happy for Naruto. The kid was finally living a life he deserved. He was married, had kids, had reached his dream and became the roukadaime (Is that right?) Hokage, and had gained acceptance from the villagers, who began to soften up towards him after his efforts in the war with sound. She herself took over for him when he had his holidays, so he had time to spend with his family.

She frowned slightly, she remembered how down and depressed Naruto was the following months that Sakura, her apprentice, had left. Ino had become friends with him and brought him out of his depression, and the two had fallen for each other soon after that. The wedding between the two of them was one of the happiest times in her life after the defeat of Orochimaru and Aktsuki. The twins they had soon after was also a very happy time.

She looked up as there was knock at the door "Come on in" She called

Her jaw dropped as she saw who had walked in, she recognised her pink haired apprentice instantly "Sakura?" She gaped

Sakura nodded and giggled "Hey Tsunade-sama, what are you doing here? I thought Naruto was Hokage?"

Tsunade shook herself "He is, but he's on his holiday" She suddenly stiffened when she finally got a good look at her former apprentice's face, which was flushed with a small smile and far-away look in her eyes

"That's great. I can't wait to see him again. I have so much to tell him"

"Sakura..." Tsunade started, but she was interupted "Well I'm off to see how everyones doing, later Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called and walked out before she could stop her.

Tsunade stared at the door blankly, before groaning, and pulling out a bottle of sake and taking a swig, Naruto didn't know what was coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was sitting on her couch reading one of her favourite books, or as Naruto called it, her 'lovey-dovey' books. She was absantly fingering her wedding ring. It seemed so hard to beleive how much her life had turned out differently than what she had dreamed it to be when she was younger.

She looked out the window and saw the twins playing around in the garden. Shika and Mira were the most hyper kids there were, she felt worn out everytime she had to keep them in order, and with Naruto as Hokage it was mainly her who had to handle them

Still, even as Hokage Naruto's number one priority was his family, he took every Sunday off to spend the day with her and the kidsm whether it was going out to the park or forest on Sunny days, or staying inside and playing board games on rainy days.

She looked up as she heard Mira calling on her, and stood up. She walked into the hallway and saw her daughter talking with...

"Sakura?" She said in shock, the pink haired women turned around and smile

"Hey Ino, long time no see huh?" She said, hugging her old best friend

"Yea, god it's been year, look at you. Your looking great" Ino smiled

"Never mind me look at you, a mother? who's have thought?" She smirked

Ino laughed and ruffled her daughters hair "Yea, this is Mira, and her brother Shija's out in the garden still"

Mira nodded "He's playing at ninja's again, he's practicing something dad taught him, what was it? erm...Henge?"

Ino's eye twitched "Oh really? well I'll be having a word with your father about that, I told him not until he entered the academy!"

Mira giggle before heading back outside, no doubt to tell her brother of their dad's soon coming demise

Ino sighed before turning towards Sakura "Come on in, you want some coffee? I have some still hot"

Sakura nodded "Sure, that's be wonderful" As she was led into the living room

As Sakura sat she glanced around and thought to herself. So Ino was married and had two kids? She wondered who the guy was. She had found out that Shikamaru, Ino's old boyfriend, was now married to Temari from Suna, and Hinita and Kiba had gotten together, and the otherd from the rookie 9 were all living their lives.

Ino came back in and sat down, handing a mug of coffee to her "So what's the deal? Why are you back?"

Sakura smiled "I just thought I'd been running long enough, so I'm back and hoping it'll be for good"

Ino nodded "That's great, I happen to know Shizune, the head medic-nin, has quit, so the jobs still available if your still interested"

Sakura looked shocked "Really? Why'd she leave?"

Ino shrugged "Her and Iruka-Sensei have been married for about two years, and she's became pregnant recently"

Sakura squeeled "Oh that is so cute! What about Kakashi-Sensei? Do you know what he's up to these days?"

Ino smirked "Married, and he's head of the ANBU"

Sakura's jaw dropped "Your kidding? who?"

"I can't remember her name, some girl from Mist who moved to Konoha, they actually have a kid"

Sakura smiled "Really? wow it HAS been a while. Anyways, I was meant to ask earlier, who's your husband? Do I know him?"

Ino opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a shout from outside

"DAD!!" Came two childish voices, along with the laugh of a man "Honey, I'm home!" The voice called

Ino smiled brightly and stood up "I'm on the living room dear, we have a guest!"

"Oh?" Came the voice "Who?"

"Well come and see you big nut, and I have a bone to pick with you!"

Sakura watched as a tall man with long Blonde hair came in, carrying a giggling Mira on his shoulder

"Who? Me?" He asked innocently, his back turned from Sakura

"Yes, you" Ino growled playfully "Why is it our son has been practicing a Henge jutsu?"

The man laughed nervously "Well...my bad, look he was in a bad mood so I taught him to cheer him up, you know how he loves shinobi stuff"

Ino sighed before wrapping her arms round the man, and kissing his cheek "Alright, your forgiven, at least it wasn't anyting bad"

The man laughed and turned around, both him and Sakura finally spotting each other

Sakura's jaw dropped in shock. The man's long blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks filled her vision and she felt like time had stopped

Uzumaki Naruto, the boy she had fallen in love with, was married, had kids, and was happy. With her old best friend Ino.

She suddenly felt colder, as her heart shattered into peices seeing Naruto hugging Ino, and holding his Daughter on his shoulder


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This should be the final chapter of my now two-shot story. I got a lot of reviews saying how I've basically copied Viperflamer's story. I won't deny it people, this is just something new I made to let you know I'm still alive and attempting to write lol. Thanks a lot though, because if I ever try an inspiration based story again, your advice (and complaints wink) I'll know not to basically copy it.**

**So here you go, it took me forever to figure out how to do this, because unlike Viperflamer, i just want to make this short and sweet-ish lol**

**After Viperflamers update on his story, I safely assure you my simple two shot isn't going to be like his, so some of you people can relax about that.**

**Remusscarface- your review was most helpful, thank you for helping to set me straight about inspiration stories. I'll keep your advice in mind next time I try one.**

**the aku dragon of light- thanks, beleive it or not I couldn't find a story that had the proper spelling lol so thanks for the correct spelling of 'Roukadaime'**

**And to the two who are obvious Sakura haters, I have only one thing to say to you horrible horrible people!!!...Good on you lol! Yep you will love this, I myself am a Sakura fangirl hater. She pisses me off, especially how everytime in the Anime her thought or word is always 'Sasuke-kun'. Dude she is obviously such a damn STALKER!! I hate Sasuke as well sometimes but that is the only reason I feel sympathy for him. Plus she is so not good enough for Naruta, violent bitch...heh heh sorry didn't mean to rant. Moving on!**

Chapter 2

"N..Naruto" Sakura stuttered slightly as she stared at the face of the boy she was in love with. Naruto's smile seemed to fade slightly as he stared at Sakura in confusion.

"Sakura, wow it's been a while" He spoke, his deep voice sending shivers down Sakura's back. _'Why oh why did I leave?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Hai, it's been a while" She whispered, watching as Naruto shuffled his _'Daughter'_ when his shoulder fell asleep. She tried her best to keep down her anger and jealousy at her former friend. _'I left, he wasn't mine. But he should be! He said he loved for me!' _She thought angrily.

"So when did this happen?" She asked in a slightly cold tone of voice. Ino and Mira didn't seem to pick up on it as it was so faint, but Naruto did easily. After all, a Hokage had to be able to tell these things.

Naruto's face remained as it's usual warm smile look, but inside his mind was quickly gathering what the signs Sakura was pointing out to him said. _'So, she obviously cares for me now. Kinda like Sasuke. She likes the idea of dating an old teammate who used to crush on her as a child' _He thought in amusement. He didn't know her intentions now, but he would not allow her to hurt his family.

"About a year after you left I think. We started seeing each other a few months after you had left and he proposed about a year later, I was already 4 months pregnant with the twins when we got married wasn't it?" Ino turned a curious gaze to her husband.

"Yes that sounds about right dear" Naruto nodded as he walked toward a seat and sat down, transferring his daughter to his lap as he began to fuss with her hair. To this day he still couldn't figure out why he liked to brush a girls hair, or long hair. He did it to both Ino and Mira as he found it soothing.

"Oh? And how did you two actually end up dating. Last I knew you two didn't really get along" Sakura stated in a dead tone. Naruto shrugged and glanced at Ino, who spoke up.

"Yes I suppose that was true. The main reason we actually ended up talking was because you left" Sakura's eye twitched in repressed anger, which Ino didn't notice "Both of us were effected when you left. I was wandering around the village and saw Naruto at the Ramen bar he always went to, he looked pretty down so I went to talk to him, he bought me a ramen and things started off from there"

Sakura's eye still twitched slightly, but she managed to get it under control when Ino turned her attention to her again. She put up a forced smile

"Really? That's so nice. I'm...Happy for you" Her teeth grinded lightly when she practically spat the word 'Happy' out. Ino blinked, seemingly picking up on the anger her old best friend seemed to project, she looked towards her husband who nodded his head ever so slightly. She stood up and picked up Mira from her Father's lap.

"Hey gorgeous, let's go see what your brother's up to yea? Your dad and his teammate need to talk some" Ino smiled warmly at her daughter, who giggled.

"Okay mom! Bye Miss Sakura!" She giggled as Ino carried her out.

For a few minutes, there was silence. Until Naruto chose to break it.

"Mira is a very innocent child. She is the daughter I always wished to have if I ever had children. To see her happy is a constant battle I fight" He glanced at a scowling Sakura.

"I became Hokage because it was my dream. Now I am here, as the Roukadaime. My dream is finished. I now dream of making the dreams of my children become a reality" He spoke solomnly.

Sakura glared at him "As lovely as that is, I don't really want to talk about that. What I want to know, is why you gave up on me, why you let me go, and why the hell you chose Ino-pig over me" She practacally growled.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow, much to Sakura's discomfort. The old Naruto would be spitting curses at her by now, yet this Naruto was cool, calm, collected and wise. In a way, she was reminded of the Third Hokage. Naruto had the same aura of power, yet warmth and wisdom the old man had.

"That is a simple answer. I never really loved you" He stated.

Sakura turned red in anger _'What the hell does that mean!? He said he loved me! He said that ever since our academy days!'_

Naruto chuckled "I think you have missed something. I did not love you in a romantic sense. True, as Genins I had a crush on you. But I soon grew out of that"

Sakura looked up at him, feeling some confusion. As if reading her mind, Naruto replied "I never loved you in a romantic sense Sakura-chan. I thought of you as a best friend. Someone who would help me with advice or just someone who I could confide in" He explained calmly to Sakura, whose emotions were going haywire with all these confessions Naruto was making.

"But...But when I left you said you loved me!" Sakura cried desperatly.

Naruto shook his head "No Sakura, I said that I 'Care' for you, not that I loved you" He spoke softly. Sakura had to understand this.

Sakura shook her head "No, I know you love me! You have to! You told me once you would never stop loving me!" She cried.

Nartuto sighed, his teammate was still as hard headed like she was as a genin. He though Tsunade had cured her of this.

"Again, I meant the love of a friend. You will not always say you love someone and it must be in a romantic way Sakura" Naruto told the increasingly desperate Sakura.

Sakura turneda glare to him "You said that you loved me. What does Ino have that I don't huh? What makes that bitch so special!" She spat, but was cut short when Naruto shot up off his seat.

Naruto's eyes were blazing in pure anger, his clothes were ruffling as blue chakra began to come of him. The light seemed to dim and Naruto's tall form towered over Sakura, who was now regretting opening her mouth

"You can insult me Sakura" He growled darkly "But when you target my family, I get very angry. What does she have that you dont huh? She is the most kind and gentle women I have ever known, unlike you who always screeches and cries. How many times as kids did you hit me? Hundreds! I love Ino with all my heart for who she is, and for how well she knows me Haruno. That's why she's so special"

Sakura sat frozen in her seat, shaking in both fear and anger. Naruto growled slightly. Enough was enough.

"Haruno Sakura, as you have come back you are once again a ninja of Konoha. Therefore you will be stationed to our allies in Wave country. The new nija village will be waiting your arrival. Your job as a medic-nin will be helpful there as the Village of Wave is fairly new" Naruto ordered

Sakura jumped up "What!? who says you can order me around?" She yelled.

"In case you have forgotten, I am the Hokage. You will heed my word, your refusal will be seen as direct betrayel to Konoha. And the punishment for that is death" Naruto glared at her "You will remain in Wave indeffinatly, and may only return to Konoh for mission related purposes. You have two hours before you leave" He finished.

Sakura got up and stormed out, angry tears spilling down her face. Naruto watched her leave before sighing to himself. She wasn't the girl he became best friends with.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years Later

The Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto sat behind his desk, his eyes wandering briefly over the many ninja in the room.

"So it is over?" He questioned the ANBU, a blank look on his face.

"Hai Hokage-sama. The war with wave has been ended. The missing-nins who had all joined the Wave army have been captured or killed" Spoke the commander.

Naruto sighed, before he took a sip of his tea. Who would have thought one small incident two years ago would have resulted in a 3 month war. Not a long period of time, but Konoha was not without it's losses. Over 138 Chunnin and 63 Jounin had been lost, as well as 23 ANBU. Naruto sighed. He had known some of those people well.

"And of the leader?" He questioned.

"Dead Hokage-sama. Her body was found her office. Apparantly she took one of those instant-kill pills Orochimaru had developed for his Sound 5" The commanded replied.

Naruto frowned. So that's where the stolen pill got to. It was the final one found at the end of the war with Sound, and the Konoha medics had examined it. Some of it's property's started many theories, and with it new medical breakthroughs.

"Very well, you may leave. Have some time to grieve for you comrades" Naruto spoke softly. The ANBU bowed and with a _'poof' _disappeared.

Naruto sat back and sighed, before he cracked an eye open and glanced at the open window and he smiled slightly.

"Are you two going to come in? Ero-senin? Tsunade-chan?" He called. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped in through the window.

"Hey kid how you handling?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shrugged "To be honest I never expected any of this to happen" He sighed "But that can't really be helped. She manipulated us, them, even me. Who would have guessed she was building an army"

Tsunade nodded "Yes it was most unexoected, even more so when Rock became allies with them. The Kazekage is working on the peace treaty they will have to sign. Gaara is the best choice, not many dare stand up to him"

Naruto chuckled. Gaara had become the Kazekage soon after his fathers death. He had opened up a lot more and was more human, but he still had that aura of danger around him. He never had any relationships though. He claimed he just wasn't interested, but Naruto thought he was really gay.

"Yes that is true, and Wave themselves?" He questioned.

Jiraiya spoke up "They have agreed to your proposed Treay, after all the people couldn't do anything to stand up to their leader, and had no choice but to follow orders. Good job they actually aided us when we invaded the village, they suffered minimal losses"

Naruto stood and stared out of the window where he could see the Hokage monument. The Hokage's hat hid his eyes from view and he seemed to age slightly "There is no such thing as 'minimal loss' Jiraiya. Every human life taken is important. That person could have been someone's husband, someones brother, someones father. Every life lost is a major loss to someone" He murmured.

Both Sennins nodded at his wise words. Those were the words of a true Hokage. And Naruto had been there most powerful yet.

"Well if you old people don't mind" He dodged Tsunade's swipe and sat back down at his desk "I am not yet retired, and so have to get on with some paperwork" Naruto smiled. Both sennins smiled and bade him goodbye.

Naruto sat there for a good couple of minutes. Remembering his time on Team 7 as a kid. He smiled as he remember him and Sasuke glaring and insulting each other. Joking with Sakura and dodging her angry swipes at him. The three of them pranking Kakashi and laughing together as he wept for his soggy 'Icha Icha Paradise' and them screaming in terror as the angry Sensei chased them through the town.

Sasuke was now dead. Had been for years, killed by his own hand no less. He remembered his dying friends last wish. To do what he could not and kill Itachi. To kill him for the terrible crimes he had commited. His last smile of aprovel, acceptance, as he slammed a rasengan into his stomach.

Then their was their other teammate. Sakura. Naruto sighed, after she had left she soon became the leader of the Wave village, and began increasing their ninja's teachings, and secretely inviting missing-nins from all over the continent. She soon declared war on Konoha, and began attacking. Naruto had no choice but to retaliate. Sakura herself never fought personally like Naruto did, perhaps she knew she was to weak to do anything.

Naruto sighed and sat back. Here he was, the last survivor of Team 7. Kakashi himself had resigned as a Konoha Shinobi, and he and his wife and daughter moved to Mist. Last he had herd from Kakashi's letters, he was living a very peaceful life. He smiled slightly and looked at one of the pictures on his desk. It was the picture of Team 7 together and happy.

Naruto glanced at the large pile of paperwork next to him and smiled. It woldn't take to long to complete it all. He glanced at the recent picture of his family. Both Shika and Mira were giggling and hugging him, while he had one arm looped round Ino's waist. They were all smiling happily and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

He turned towards the paperwork and smirked. Maybe he would tell Tsunade the secret on how to do it?

Nah let her figure it out herself. He smiled and made a cross seal

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

**Fin.**

**Well there you go, that's it done. Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
